Shodaime Uzukage
by fernandoindrawan007
Summary: Perjalanan dari seorang pemuda uzumaki Yang Alan menjadi pemimpin clan nya! Chp 1 prologue


Chapter 1

 **Shodaime Uzukage**

 **Proulogue**

Perang... kata perang sering kali di dengar oleh para shinobi . Kini perang antar clan di seluruh dunia shinobi telah mencapai puncak peperangan dengan terjadinya perang antara clan senju dan clan uchiha , kedua clan ini sejak lama telah berperang secara turun temurun . Madara uchiha sebagai ketua clan uchiha berperang melawan hashirama senju sebagai ketua clan senju .

"HASIRAMA... aku akan membunuhmu" teriak madara yang kini berada dalam mode susanoo-nya dengan ms yg menyala terang "aku akan menyadarkanmu teman" balas hashirama yang berada di atas kepala naga kayunya , dan perperangan pun terjadi

 **CLAN UZUMAKI**

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap , kini terlihat tiga orang yang berdiri dengan armor perang Abu-abu yang di belakangnya terdapat lambang spiral berwarna merah , mereka menatap seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi yakni ketua clan uzumaki , uzumaki Arsahi dengan pakaian kebesarannya "kalian tahu... mengapa aku memanggil kalian ?" Tanya Arashi dengan nada dingin "hai , kami tahu apa misi kami" kata salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki mata violet hitam "hn... bagus sekarang laksanakan !" peritah Arashi dingin "hai" kata mereka serempak dan menghilang dengan shunshin mereka

 **DI LUAR RUANGAN**

"Shiro kutunggu kau di depan gerbang suzaku" ucap orang yang memiliki mata violet hitam yakni uzumaki naruto "hai... naruto-sama" kata shiro yang bermata putih bening

 **5 menit kemudian**

"bagaimana apa kalian sudah siap" tanya naruto serius "hai... naruto-sama" balas mereka "hah... berhenti memanggil ku dengan embel embel sama shiro.. yami.." kata naruto sebal "kau itu pemimpin kami.. naruto" balas yami datar "nii-chan benar naruto" tambah shiro dengan senyum "hah terserah kalian sajalah" balas naruto malas "naruto.. kita harus cepat , sebelum mereka berperang" ucap shiro mulai khawatir"hn.." gumam yami tak peduli

"umm.. perjalanan dari sini sampai ke clan senju memakan berapa hari , naruto?" tanya shiro "tak usah khawatir.. kita akan jalan pintas" ucap naruto sambil membuat headseal **"Jikukan Ninjutsu"** ucap naruto

 **DI MEDAN PERANG**

"Hahaha kau akan mati hashirama.." tawa madara 'cih dia kuat juga.. baiklah' batin hashirama **"Mokuton : Hobi no jutsu"** ucap hashirama muncullah raksasa kayu yang hampir sama besar susanoo madara _'hn apa itu'_ batin madara kaget "ayo madara kita selesaikan sekarang" ucap hasirama "hn" jawab madara dingin

 **SINGGG**

"Akhirnya sampai juga" ucap shiro senang "ayo.. kita harus membantu clan senju" perintah naruto "hn" balas yami dingin

 **"Suiton : Suiryudan no jutsu"** dari ketiadaan air muncullah naga air raksasa menyerang para uchiha "arrggg" teriak para uchiha , tiba-tiba.. TAP TAP "lama tak berjumpa tobirama" ucap seorang uchiha dengan ms menyala dan tersenyum meremehkan ke arah tobirama "kau tak perlu menyapa izuna" ucap tobirama dingin menatap izuna "hahaha.. mati saja kau" teriak izuna **"Katon : Goukakyu no jutsu"** izuna menyemburkan bola api besar ke tobirama **"Suiton : Suiryudan no jutsu"** muncul naga air dari udara menahan bola api itu SHHH terjadilah kabut asap yang cukup tebal SINGG tobirama melempar kunai yang sudah di tandai dengan fuin ke arah kapala izuna , izuna menghindari kunai itu dengan cara memiringkan kepalanya "hn kau tak bisa melukaiku dengan ku.." CRASSS **"HIRAISIN"** teriak tobirama "uhukk uhukk.." batuk izuna mengeluarkan darah dan tewas "hn.. uchiha lemah" sindir tobirama dingin

Kini naruto dan kedua sahabatnya menuju peperangan "shiro.. aku akan pergi melaporkan misi" ucap naruto "baiklah aku dan nii-Chan akan mengatasi para uchiha itu" balas shiro "hn" balas yami "ingat shiro.. jangan tatap mata mereka" ucap naruto memperingati shiro "tenang saja naruto aku dan nii-chan dapat menanganinya" balas shiro tersenyum "dan ingat.. jangan bunuh mereka" kata naruto "sip boss" kata shiro tersenyum "baiklah kita berpisah di sini" kata naruto "hai" balas mereka

Kini mereka berpisah , naruto menuju ke pertarungan madara dan hashirama sedangkan shiro dan yami menuju ke para uchiha . **"Fuinjutsu : Karada"** ucap naruto DEGG _'a..ap..apa , aku tidak bisa bergerak'_ batin madara kaget _'ada apa dengan madara ?'_ Batin hashirama bingung melihat madara tidak bergerak WUSS TAP datanglah seseorang berambut merah terang membuat kedua petarung jadi bingung "lapor.. saya uzumaki naruto , saya diutus oleh pemimpin clan uzumaki untuk membantu anda melawan clan uchiha" ucap naruto menatap hashirama yang berada di atas kepala monster kayunya "bantuan.. dari clan uzumaki ?" Tanya hashirama bingung "hai , saya dan kedua sahabatku menjalankan misi dari pemimpin clan uzumaki untuk membantu anda , pemimpin clan uzumaki adalah uzumaki arashi teman dari ayah anda" balas naruto "oh jadi arashi ji-chan ya , lalu di mana kedua temanmu itu ?" Tanya hashirama "mereka sedang bertarung dengan para uchiha" ucap naruto dingin "baiklah saya pergi dulu" ucap naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kanan membuat headseal "kai" ucapnya POFFF _'aku bisa bergerak lagi.. siapa orang itu ?'_ Batin madara penasaran "WOI jangan melamun.. teme" teriak hashirama "cih.. MATI KAU" teriak madara "HASHIRAMA" "MADARA" teriak mereka bersamaan

 **DI TEMPAT SHIRO**

STAP STAP STAP STAP empat kunai menancap di tanah dari empat arah berbeda **"Fuinjutsu : Shisekiyoujin"** muncul barrier warna merah dari empat kunai tadi mengurung para uchiha dalam bentuk persegi "hei.. apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya salah satu dari para uchiha "aku tidak tahu" balas temannya "tidak salah lagi ini pasti barrier fuinjutsu dari clan uzumaki" kata salah satu dari mereka , mendengar apa yang di katakan temannya membuat mereka bingung.. musuh mereka adalah clan senju kenapa sekarang ada sangkut pautnya dengan clan uzumaki "misi telah selesai" ucap shiro yang kini berdiri di atas pohon "jadi kita mau apakan mereka nii-chan ?" Tanya shiro "hn.. kita tunggu naruto" balas yami datar , WUSHH TAP "hah.. ternyata kalian hebat juga ya , bisa mengatasi mereka dengan mudah" ucap naruto tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya berhasil mengatasi para uchiha dengan mudah, TAP TAP TAP TAP para senju datang menghampiri naruto "hn.. siapa kalian ?" Tanya tobirama datar "hn.. kami utusan dari clan uzumaki" balas yami dengan nada ketus _'jangan lagi nii-chan'_ batin shiro khawatir jika yami menyerang tobirama "kalian sudah menang , lebih baik kalian kembali" ucap naruto dingin , naruto tidak suka jika ada seseorang menggangu temannya "baiklah.. sebaiknya kalian ikut kami , kami masih belum percaya sepenuh-nya pada kalian" balas tobirama menatap naruto dan yami dengan tatapan tidak suka , mereka bertiga pun ikut pergi ketempat clan senju berada

 **PERTARUNGAN MADARA DAN HASHIRAMA**

Kini tempat pertarungan mereka hancur lebur dengan madara menggendong jasad izuna "hah.. hah.. hah.. kau tak bisa lari lagi madara" ucap hashirama kelelahan _'cih sial aku telah terkepung'_ batin madara "sebaiknya kau menyerah madara" ucap seorang senju menodongkan katana ke wajah madara "tofa.. biarkan saja madara pergi , kita sudah menang" perintah hashirama "ta..tapi..." ucapan senju tofa di potong hashirama "KUBILANG BIARKAN MADARA PERGI" teriak hashirama marah "hai" balas tofa menurunkan katananya "pergilah madara" ucap hashirama menatap madara "hn.. jangan kau pikir dengan membiarkan diriku pergi kita akan berdamai.. tidak.. kita tak akan pernah berdamai" ucap madara serius POFFF setelah mengatakan itu madara hilang dengan shunshin-nya "hah.. hah.. hah.. kita kembali" perintah hashirama walaupun kelelahan hashirama masih tersenyum "hai.. hashirama-sama" kata mereka serempak mereka segera membopong hashirama kembali ke clan senju

 **DI SEBUAH HUTAN**

"Hah lelah juga ya" ucap shiro memijit bahunya sendiri "otoutou.. apa kau tak pelupakan sesuatu ?" Tanya yami menatap lurus kedepan "mm.. Oh iya , para uchiha itu belum di lepas ya" teriak shiro mengingat uchiha yang di kurung "jangan berisik" ucap tobirama menatap shiro dengan tatapan ingin memakan "hehehe gomen gomen" balas shiro minta maaf dia membuat headseal "kai" ucapnya , setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka

 **DI TEMPAT PARA UCHIHA**

"Woi lepas barriernya" teriak para uchiha prustasi karena berriernya belum terlepas dari siang sampai malam "cih udah malam barriernya belum lepas juga.. sial" ucap salah satu dari mereka dan SSSS barriernya sudah lepas "hah.. akhirnya lepas juga" ucap mereka , akhirnya para uchiha tersebut pulang dengan selamat kemudian mereka menceritakan kejadian memalukan itu kepada madara "cih siapa mereka itu" ucap madara tambah penasaran dengan para uzumaki "uzumaki naruto mungkin kita akan bertemu kembali" ucap madara dengan mata terperbam

 **DI DESA CLAN SENJU**

"Nii-chan kau tak apa-apa ?" Tanya tobirama melihat kakaknya di bopong oleh senju tofa "aku tak apa-apa tobi" balas hashirama tersenyum agar adiknya tak khawatir , kini pandangannya tertuju kepada para uzumaki "arigatou" ucap hashirama menundukan kepalanya kepada trio uzumaki "ahaha anda tak usah menundukkan kepala anda" ucap shiro tersenyum kikuk akhirnya hashirama mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan menatap naruto "baiklah kami harus kembali ke uzu , kami mohon undur diri" ucap naruto pamit kepada hashirma senju "hah.. sekali lagi arigatou atas bantuannya" balas hashirama , naruto hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai membuat headseal rumit **"Jikukan Ninjutsu"** SINGGG semua shinobi clan senju kaget melihat jutsu dari naruto _'jutsunya mirip hiraisin bedanya dia memerlukan headseal sedangkan hiraisinku hanya memerlukan tanda fuin'_ batin tobirama membandingkan hiraisin-nya dengan jutsu naruto

 **DI GERBANG SUZAKU**

"Akhirnya kita kembali juga" ucap shiro semangat "hn" gumam yami datar "baiklah.. sekarang kalian pulanglah , aku akan melaporkan misi kita" ucap naruto dengan tersenyum "aku pergi dulu" lanjut naruto berjalan menuju rumah ketua clan uzumaki , setelah sampai di rumah itu dia masuk "misi telah selesai" ucap naruto datar "bagus nak , sekarang pulanglah mungkin isterimu sedang menunggumu" ucap arashi "hai" balas naruto POFFF dia menghilang dengan menggunakan shushinnya

 **DI MEDIAMANNYA**

Kini naruto berada di depan pintu kediamannya , "tadaima" ucap naruto tersenyum bahagia "okeari" balas dua wanita cantik "eh.. udah pulang ya naru-kun" ucap wanita cantik bermata violet indah yakni uzumaki kushina isteri dari uzumaki naruto "iya kushi-chan" balas naruto menghampiri kushina yang sedang duduk di sofa "nii-chan baik-baik saja kan ?" Tanya adik naruto yakni uzumaki mito "aku gak apa-apa kok" balas naruto tersenyum "kushi-chan bagaimana keadaan bayi kita ?" tanya naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus perut buncit kushina "baik-baik saja kok"balas kushina "mungkin dua bulan lagi bayi kita keluar" lanjut kushina mengelus surai merah suaminya , mito yang melihat kelakuan kakak nya dan kakak ipar nya itu ia cuma tersenyum geli "nii-chan apa kamu udah selesaikan proyek fuinjutsu lima elemen ?" Tanya mito "belum sih.. tapi hampir selesai kok" balas naruto "jadi naru-kun nama bayi kita siapa ?" Tanya kushina "mm..." naruto berpikir apa nama yang cocok buat bayi mereka , naruto mendapatkan ide "bagaimana kalau uzumaki kitsune" anjur naruto tersenyum bahagia "kitsune nama yang bagus" balas kushina tersenyum "kau memang isteri yang baik" ucap maruto memeluk kushina , perlahan lahan wajah keduanya semakin dekat , bibir naruto menempel dengan bibir kushina CUP mereka berciuman "mmm.. mff" desah mereka "nii-chan HENTAI" teriak mito dengan muka yang merah padam semerah rambutnya , naruto dengan cepat melepaskan ciumannya "ah.. gomen mito-chan hehe" ucap naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Masuk" ucap naruto CLEK pintu terbuka masuklah seseorang yang naruto kenal "ada apa shiro ?" Tanya naruto "kau di panggil oleh ayahmu" balas shiro menatap naruto yang duduk bersama isteri dan adik-nya 'tumben ayah memanggil ku , ada apa ya' batin naruto penasaran "pergillah naru-kun" ucap kushina menyuruh naruto pergi menemui ayah-nya "iya benar kata nee-chan" tambah mito tersenyum "baiklah aku pergi dulu ya jaa" POFFF naruto dan shiro menghilang

 **DI RUMAH ARASHI**

TOK TOK TOK "masuk" ucap arashi , naruto memasuki rumah tersebut "ada apa tou-san ?" Tanya naruto menatap arashi dengan penasaran tumben ayah-nya memanggil nya "dua bulan lagi hari ulang tahun mu bukan ?" Tanya arashi "hm.. iya emangnya kenapa ?" Balas naruto tambah penasaran "aku akan memberimu misi ?" Ucap arashi "misi apa tou-san ?" Tanya naruto "kau harus belajar jadi pemimpin clan naruto" ucap arshi menatap naruto "aku tau apa yang ingin kau katakan" balas naruto "tapi... kenapa aku harus mengembara tou-san... kushina sedang mengandung dan dua bulan lagi putra ku akan keluar" tambah naruto dengan expresi sedih "kau harus banyak belajar dan melatih mental mu... lakukan misi mu dengan baik nak !" Perintah arashi "hah.. baiklah kapan aku pergi ?" Tanya naruto "malam ini" balas arashi "hai" balas naruto

Naruto terus berjalan menatap lurus ke depan "petualanganku tak akan selesai dengan cepat" ucap naruto menatap matahari yang mulai tenggelam , naruto meneruskan langkahnya menuju rumah nya "tadaima" ucap naruto dengan nada agak sedih "okeari" balas sang istri tercinta dengan senyum manisnya "kau kenapa naru-kun ?" tanya kushina mengerutkan dahinya melihat suaminya duduk di sofa dengan wajah murung "tidak apa apa... aku hanya kepikiran dengan misi yang di berikan tou-san" balas naruto bingung menatap lantai rumahnya"emangnya misi apa yang di berukan tou-san kepadamu" tanya kushina menatap naruto "aku di beri misi keluar dari desa selama dua bulan" balas naruto dengan nada sedih "tidak apa apa naru-kun , mungkin misi ini untuk kebaikanmu" ucap kushina menyntuh pundak suaminya "gomen kushi-chan.." ucap naruto minta maaf menatap violet milik kushina "kapan kamu pergi naru-kun ?" Tanya kushina mengelus surai merah suaminya "malam ini kushi-chan" balas naruto

 **MALAM HARINYA**

Clan uzumaki yang gelap hanya di terangi cahaya bulan , kini terlihat seorang pria dewasa menatap tempat tinggalnya dengan tatapan sedih "selamat tinggal" ucap naruto melangkah pergi dari tenpat dia berdiri menuju hutan yang gelap

Naruto terus melompat di atas dahan pohon 'maaf kushi-chan.. aku harus menjalankan misi ini' batin naruto sedih , "dua bulan mm... aku harus harus cepat melakukan misi ini" ucap naruto semangat "pertama tama aku harus pergi ke negara air setelah itu negara petir... tunggu kedatanganku" sambung naruto dengan mata mengkilat

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

 **: karada** adalah salah satu tekhnik fuinjutsu yang di gunakan para uzumaki untuk menyegel pergerakan tubuh atau badan lawan

 **ninjutsu** adalah tekhnik perpindahan ruang dan waktu yang sangat cepat , jutsu ini tidak seperti Hiraisin yang memerlukan tanda fuin tetapi jutsu ini akan berpindah tempat sesuai dengan keinginan pengguna

 **: Shisekiyoujin** Adalah teknik fuinjutsu yangbdi gunakan untuk membuat barrier yang mampu menahan juubi jutsu ini hanya bisa di gunakan empat orang dengan chakra setara kage _ **(Shiro dapat menggunakan jutsu ini karena chakranya mungkin setara empat kage)**_

 **Author Note :**

Profil Uzumaki Naruto

keluarga : Uzumaki Arashi (ayah) , Uzumaki Kushina (istri) , Uzumaki Mito (adik)

Umur : 26 tahun

Ciri ciri : Rambut merah terang (seperti rambut ashura) , mata violet hitam

Profil Uzumaki Shiro

Keluarga : Uzumaki Yami (kakak)

Umur : 27 tahun

Ciri ciri : Rambut merah terang panjang lurus sampai di belakang lehernya , serta sepasang mata putih bening

Profil Uzumaki Yami

Keluarga : Uzumaki Shiro (adik)

Umur : 27 tahun

Ciri ciri: Rambut merah gelap jabrik (seperti rambut yahiko) , serta sepasang mata onix

Profil Uzumaki Kushina

Keluarga : Uzumaki Naruto (suami) , Uzumaki Mito (adik ipar) , Uzumaki Arashi (mertua)

Umur : 25 tahun

Ciri ciri : Rambut merah panjang lurus sampai punggung , serta sepasang mata violet indah

Profil Uzumaki Mito

Keluarga: Uzmaki Arashi (ayah) , Uzumaku Naruto (kakak) , Uzumaki Kushina (kakak ipar)

Umur : 18 tahun

Ciri ciri : Rambut merah , mata violet , serta tanda di dahinya

Profil Uzumaki Arashi

Keluarga : Uzumaki Naruto (putra) , Uzumaki Mito (putri) , Uzumaki Kushina (menantu)

Umur : 45 tahun

Ciri ciri : Rambut merah terang panjang dengan janggut merah , mata onix hitam

Untuk ket. madara dan hashirma dan lainnya kalian mungkin udah tau

Mungkin ceritanya kurang asyik ya ?

Sorry para readers ini pertama kalinya gue bikin cerita , gue ingin liat bagaimana tanggapan para readers !

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW TERUS BRO JANGAN LUPA YA**

 **GUE LANJUTIN CHAPTER 2 MUNGKIN SETELAH ULANGAN NASIONAL**

 **NEXT "CHAPTER TWO"**

 **BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE**


End file.
